


Take care of each other

by watertribesato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I cried while writing this, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: So background: Glimmer and Angella remind me of myself and my mom so much. So when Angella scarified herself that broke me apart. Ngl, I still have a mighty ton of unresolved feelings about my mom passing so this story line hit hard and fast for me. This fic came about because it's basically a self insert through Glimmer about dealing with it. This is set immediately after the Season 3 finale. Hopefully you enjoy and if you have any comments please let me know!





	Take care of each other

Adora couldn’t sleep, wasn’t the first time but today was different, she felt different and everything was different now. She was replaying the day in her head. With everything that happened, it seemed like a lifetime ago. She sat on her bed and rubbed her face, exhausted and wide awake. Her thoughts racing but always coming back to the same thought--Angella. 

Everything comes back in flashbacks and Angella’s last words echoed in her head. 

“Take care of each other.” Adora’s eyes started welling with tears she grabbed her pillow and dove her face into it. Soft sobs filled the dim light room. She lifted her face and looked at the soaked pillow. She passed her hand over the wet spot.. Her heart ached. The palace was uncharacteristically quiet that night, It didn’t seem like the same place and in a way, it wasn’t anymore. The air of grief was ever present and heavy. She thought about Glimmer and back to when she left her for the night.

______

_“Guys, I’ll be okay. We all need to rest, it’s been a long day” Glimmer smiled at Adora and Bow but her usual smile didn’t reach her eyes this time. She turned into her room and softly closed the door behind her. _

_Adora stared at the door, she didn’t want to leave Glimmer by herself but she thought it was best to give her space. _

_“Should we...do something?” Adora turned to Bow as they began to walk away from Glimmer’s room _

_“I don’t know what to do” Bow said quietly, “Let’s just get some rest and tomorrow we’ll figure it out. It’s been a rough day and..” his eyes were beginning to mist. _

_Adora grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him. She pulled him in for a hug, they held each other tight and close for a while. In the dead silence of the hall you could hear small quivers of breathing, struggling to hold it together. Both of them wanted to be there for Glimmer so they squashed their own feelings down and this was the first moment of the night they let their facade fall. They separated and gave each other a small knowing smile._

_“See you in the morning” Bow walked off and Adora watched him round the corner before walking towards Glimmer’s door and hovering her hand over the knob. She paused for a moment._

_“I shouldn’t” she thought. She clenched her hand for a moment before unclenching and pressing her hand ever so slightly on the door staring at it sadly. She walked back to her room uncertain if she made the right choice._

______

Adora decided to walk around the palace to try and clear her head. She passed by the throne room and stood in front of Angella’s chair. 

“Take care of each other,” the words rang again her mind. She decided to go check on Glimmer. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep and didn’t want her to be alone, not tonight.

She started walking towards Glimmer’s room dragging her hand over the walls for support. She rounded the corner passing Angella’s bedroom when she noticed the door was opened. She went to go pull it shut when she saw a figure in the shadows. Adora quickly opened the door and found Glimmer sitting on Angella’s bed hugging a pillow.

“Glimmer?” 

“Hey” Glimmer said wiping her eyes, her voice was small. “Are you okay? You should be sleeping.” Glimmer always worried about her friends even now, it’s one of Adora’s favorite things about her.

“Couldn’t really sleep,” Adora looked at her feet and shifted “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come here” Glimmer patted the spot next to her on the bed “Sorry, the pillows are a little wet” she said with a small chuckle.

“You should see mine” Adora jokingly said as she climbed into the spot next to Glimmer. Glimmer gave her a big smile it almost reached her eyes this time. But before it could tears welled so big and began spilling out down her face.

“Oh, Glimmer” Adora said softly as she pulled Glimmer into an embrace and held tight as Glimmer sobbed into her. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’ve got you”

“She can’t be gone, what am I going to do without her” Glimmer said in between sobs and squeezed Adora tighter, holding on as if her life depended on it. Adora placed her hand on Glimmer’s cheek trying to wipe away tears as they fell. Glimmer leaned her head into Adora’s soft hand.

“I don’t know..” Adora wiped more tears, “But we’ll figure it out, you’ve got Bow, the princesses,” she stopped and pulled Glimmer’s face up and their eyes met, “And you’ve got me.” She touched her forehead to Glimmer’s. Glimmer sunk back into their embrace and her sobs started to slow.

The tears would come and go for the next few hours and each time they did Adora would tell her it’s okay. Sometimes Adora would find herself tearing up but she always stopped herself before Glimmer would notice. 

“You’ve got to be strong right now, she needs you.” she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Glimmer spoke quietly.

“Adora?” 

“Yeah?”

“Did she tell you anything? Before she…” Glimmer couldn’t finish her thought, Adora spoke before she would even have to.

“She did, she told me how brave and like your dad you were. How she wanted to be brave like you are every day,” Adora suddenly felt a wave come over her and she struggled to get her words out. She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer and she finally got out, “I’m so sorry Glimmer it should have-”

“It’s okay, she cared about you a lot, you know” Glimmer looked at Adora and reached over to wipe some of the falling tears off her face making Adora smile. They were silent for a while. A solemn, comfortable silence. Glimmer was the first to speak.

“I think I want to go back to my room, I don’t think I’ll ever stop crying if I stay here,” Glimmer said breaking their embrace. Adora nodded and they both got up from the bed. Glimmer fixed the pillow and hovered over the bed for a moment, “You know, I slept in here for a year after my dad because I didn’t want her to be alone”

Adora placed her arm around Glimmer hearing her voice quivered as she finished her sentence. She lead her out of the room. Glimmer stood in front of the closed door which reminded Adora of how she stood at Glimmer’s door earlier in the night. 

Adora felt a hand on hers and saw Glimmer looking at her apprehensively and trying hard to come out to say something. Almost instantly Adora gave Glimmer a knowing smile.

“Let’s go,” she said. Normally, on any other night, Glimmer would have teleported them both straight to her room but tonight they strolled hand in hand to the room. The calm and balance they each brought each other was undeniable and exactly what they both needed. 

They settled into the bed, Adora on her back staring at the ceiling and Glimmer nestled into her side. A few times she felt the shorter girl tighten her grip on her body and simultaneously felt a wet spot on her shirt so she pulled her even closer and rubbed her back, signaling that it was okay. 

Glimmer drifted off into sleep soon after and the only sounds in the room were the sound of her breathing in and out. Adora looked down at her and she heard Angella’s voice once more.

“Take care of each other”

Adore smiled softly and closed her eyes and she thought, “I won’t let you down.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for She Ra I'm usually writing for Korra and it's been a while so I'm a little rusty. Please give me feedback! :)


End file.
